User blog:M.A.T.S.H/Thanos VS Mr. Bean
So this is a weird matchup. How I decided it was by using a random numbers generation for Thanos's opponent. Mr. Bean came up so I decided to see what I could do with such a weird suggestion. Enjoy this random nonsense. Thanos's background: Titan Mr. Bean's background: Mr. Bean's Apartment Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JHyPlPcxTU Thanos (0:27): I've travelled the universe for a challenge but something here isn't quite right. The gems have sent me to a moronic manchild who can't put up a fight. I am inevitable. Dread from your destiny. Run from it. You won't ever get away. I'm more fearsome than any movie directors you tangled with on your holiday. While you're scrapping with Scrapper, I'm bringing balance to the universe. I take on gods and live. What are you going to do? Mumble your first verse? You have no chance to defeat me. Reality can be anything I want it to be. But even so, I can't make you any uglier than you were in your cartoon series! Mr. Bean (0:54): Hello, Teddy! Tell me, what do you think of this big dumb purple bastard? What's that, Teddy? Oh, you're right. He's the one who's the ultimate disaster! My rhymes will make you explode like sticks of dynamite in a paint can! Go back to Fortnite before I shove my loafers up your arse like they were Ant-Man! Why so glum, chum? Is it because you're forced to look like a dried out raisin? I'm a clever chap! You're a oaf who tried destroying reality when he got some criticism. My car runs faster than both your spaceship or your fat mouth ever could. Bean's getting mean! Your street cred will vanish like "Mr. Bean, I don't feel so good!" Thanos (1:21): Shut your gobb like your girlfriend, you wretched little insect. You won't be cheating me like how you cheated on a math test. Interesting that you bring up your automobile. I'll crush you like a tank. You stole your whole style from The Little Tramp to put money in the bank. I would kill everyone that loves you but I'd feel sorry for your canned laughter. You won't be reborn, Johnny English. Your patter's tattered. Go back to Blackadder. Everything must be perfectly balanced. But you should have no fear. When I complete my mission, at least one of your two terrible movies will disappear. Mr. Bean (1:48): Send your death cult to my flat, they'll all get clobbered by my landlady! How about you use your Power Glove to snap a few of your triple chins away? But forget about that! Your lines are the only things that you're turning into dust. My comedy's classic! Your sequel was incomprehensible storytelling mush! If you're a titan, I'll chain you to the wall and slice you up like Prometheus. Use the Time Stone to travel back to the period before you tried beating this! What's wrong, Spaceman Stalin? Are you sad that your life was worthless? You're just another Christmas-time turkey for me to burn and leave ruined. I'm tearing into Thanos! You'll get no quarter even if your backstory is so tragic. You should have gone and picked up the Rap Stone! My bars are...magic! (Ha-ha!) My series will keep entertaining the world long after your fame leaves the scene! You might be inevitable, mate, but I am Mister... Boombastic! Who won? Thanos Mr. Bean Category:Blog posts